<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to fight / to know / to want by mezirene</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825081">to fight / to know / to want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezirene/pseuds/mezirene'>mezirene</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, In several ways, M/M, Poetry, angst contained neatly in 17 syllables, by writing this, fuckin in more than one sense, geralt/jaskier - Freeform, i can't believe my first published thing on this account is a haiku, i have disappointed my high school english teacher, i swear that one day i will publish something with more substance than this, jaskier is pining, these are just some fuckin haikus i wrote man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezirene/pseuds/mezirene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jaskier just wants geralt to love him in a way that he understands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to fight / to know / to want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>his hands, soft against<br/>
the sword-hilt, reverent - to<br/>
fight is prayer-penance</p>
<p>he prays to blood, and<br/>
i - i pray to him, murmur<br/>
hope into his skin</p>
<p>sunlight-dappled, we<br/>
are briefly eternal.<br/>
he has me. always</p>
<p>he knows it - i feel<br/>
kindness in his hands where they<br/>
meet me, desperate</p>
<p>when his mouth finds mine<br/>
is it to taste or silence<br/>
the half-plea, half-moan?</p>
<p>what does he want - our<br/>
bodies pressed together, or<br/>
just a body?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>